Scenarios: Hawaii
by adcgordon
Summary: Our fav couple has just been together a little while and need a little r & r. What happens when they are finally allowed to have some time to themselves? What could have happened in Hawaii? Another scenario from the brain of a Z&V fan!


**Scenarios: Hawaii**

**By adcgordon**

Before the sun rose over Hawaii Anessa rolled over to find herself still wrapped in Zac's embrace. She couldn't help but grin, knowing that they had actually been allowed to spend the night together. Her grin grew bigger as she lost herself in his warm embrace. He hadn't let go of her all night.

She remembered their conversation before falling asleep. He was nervous too. But his words had made her sure about one thing. She loved him. He didn't want to 'have sex' with her. He wanted to 'make love' to her. And he was willing to wait until it was right.

They had both said the 'three little words' to one another. Last night Zac's sincerity and his own nervous words had played over and over again in Anessa's dreams. Each time she heard them her heart had fallen just a little more in love with him.

She rolled again in his arms, scooting herself up just enough to be face to face with him. He looked so peaceful sleeping soundly. His face was soft, his hair mussed just a little bit. Neither of them had moved much in their sleep thanks to the exhaustion of the previous day. A good night's rest was what they both needed. And Anessa knew her sleep had been even better thanks to having his arms wrapped around her.

Now she took just a moment to touch his sleeping face. She outlined his forehead and his cheeks with her fingertip. Then she ran her thumb across his eyebrows ever so softly and whispered a fingernail across his long dark eyelashes. She finished by touching just the tip of his nose and then lightly running her thumb across his lips. "Mmm," she sighed, "I really do love you." She continued to whisper. "And I trust you…and I want to make love to you…and I want to marry you…and make babies with you." She chuckled quietly to herself, not believing that she had just said those words out loud. She stopped laughing for a moment when she noticed that Zac was looking at her.

His blue eyes looked a little shocked, but not upset. "You do realize I'm awake and listening to you, don't you?" He asked with a smile.

Anessa blushed and tried to turn her back to him. "Oh no you don't. You're not gonna turn away from me after waking me up and giving that little speech!"

"Sorry." She said, now avoiding his eyes.

"Don't be." Zac simply answered. "Mind telling me where all that came from?"

She thought for a minute before answering, then pulled back enough that they could again look into each other's eyes. "My heart." She said directly. "It came from my heart." Now there were a few tears in her eyes and she still felt a little embarrassed that Zac had heard her endearing words.

Anessa opened her mouth to say something more but was stopped by Zac's lips on hers. He pressed his mouth to hers for just a few seconds before pulling away. "A - I love you too. B - Making love to you will be one of the greatest pleasures in my entire life. C - Making you my wife will be another one of those great pleasures and D – well, refer back to 'B' for that one…let's just try not to make too many babies, ok?" He laughed and smiled at Anessa's stunned face.

She placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled him back to her. This time her kiss was forceful and full of her desires. His admission had turned her on more than he could have imagined. Zac was a little shocked as her actions spoke louder than either of their words.

Anessa's tongue was eager as she found her way inside of his mouth. He could feel her passion growing as she pulled him over on top of her and placed her hands on the back of his head causing their kiss to become much deeper.

Satisfied with the kiss her hands started wandering over his back and underneath his shirt. She quickly helped him remove that first article of clothing, breaking them apart for just a moment.

Zac took that moment to look deep into her dark brown eyes. They were more intense than he had ever seen them. There was more desire present in her face than he had ever witnessed before. The look scared Zac just enough to make a request. "Tell me again." He gasped. "Before we go any farther than this, tell me why we're doing this."

Anessa drew in a deep breath. She didn't think twice about her answer. "Because I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And I want that to begin, right now."

Zac moved from her lips to her cheek and then down her neck. He let his tongue caress a line between her ear and collarbone, his lips also following that line, gently sucking on her skin. He tugged at the collar of her shirt, moving it aside just enough to taste more of her skin. He pulled back and looked at her as he reached for the bottom of her shirt.

He saw her bite her bottom lip as she nodded to him to remove it. But he hesitated. "Are you sure?" Again she nodded, letting go of her lip and pressing another kiss to his.

He pulled the soft material over her head and leaned back to admire her. Anessa didn't try to hide from his stare. Instead she worked to overcome her bit of embarrassment by reaching toward Zac's shorts. Again she bit her bottom lip.

Zac knew what she was doing. "Go ahead." He urged her. "Please."

She gently tucked her fingertips inside the waistband of his shorts and boxers. Zac rolled onto his back and lifted his hips off the mattress as she tugged them down his legs. Her eyes grew wide as she saw what her actions had done to him. She started to pull the covers back over top of them but then stopped. This was what she wanted. She wanted to see him, feel him, and know every inch of him.

Zac pulled her back toward him and lifted his head to meet hers in another lingering kiss. His hands moved over her body sending shivers to her every nerve ending.

She opened her eyes again when she felt his fingers grazing the top of her panties. He broke their kiss just long enough for his eyes to meet Anessa's asking again, "Are you sure?" She answered by placing one of her hands over his and helping him push the cotton material over her hips and thighs.

Now it was Zac's turn to stare at her. His eyes wandered over every inch of her wanting to memorize every sexy curve. She kept her arms to her sides for a few seconds letting him admire her petite body. As a chill caused her to shiver she reached up to bring his lips back down to hers.

As they finally came together there was no doubt in either of their minds that they were making love. Even with their imperfect movements neither of them could have imagined a more perfect time together.

----------

**For the full version of this book please check out ****authorhouse dot com**** and search for adcgordon in the bookstore. Paperback, hardback and e-book versions are available. It will also be available soon online at Amazon, Borders and Barnes and Noble websites. Again, search for adcgordon. **

**Thank you to all of you who helped make this possible!**

**KTZLF!**

**-adc **


End file.
